


Świąteczny obiad 3

by Minamoto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas in Afganistan, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamoto/pseuds/Minamoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Autor: *hbomb90<br/>Link: http://hbomb90.deviantart.com/gallery/26571777#/d2zxjxq<br/>Zgoda: jest<br/>Tłumaczenie: Minamoto<br/>Beta: Toroj</p>
    </blockquote>





	Świąteczny obiad 3

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas Dinner 3](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/63906) by hbomb90. 



> Autor: *hbomb90  
> Link: http://hbomb90.deviantart.com/gallery/26571777#/d2zxjxq  
> Zgoda: jest  
> Tłumaczenie: Minamoto  
> Beta: Toroj

* * *

  
  
Stojąca na środku pustyni świąteczna choinka wyglądała wyjątkowo nie na miejscu, z piaskiem tam, gdzie powinny się piętrzyć prezenty. Kolorowe diody blado świeciły w blasku prażącego słońca, a czerwone kokardy przywiązane do końców gałęzi, które, jak sądził John, miały wyglądać świątecznie, zwisały bezwładnie. Za kilka dni biedactwo uschnie, zbrązowieje, a opadłe igły zaścielą piasek, jak pióra wyrwane egzotycznemu ptakowi.  
  
Mimo tego ludzi najwyraźniej cieszył jej widok. Żołnierzy, personel medyczny, kucharzy i wielu innych, którzy chcieli być w domu z przyjaciółmi, rodziną, żonami, mężami, dziewczynami, chłopakami, dziećmi, odcinkiem świątecznym „Eastenders”, nieprzydatnymi prezentami i paskudną pogodą – a byli tu, w upale i otaczającej ich wyczuwalnej wrogości. John nie mógł winić miejscowych za ich nastawienie, sam też nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby banda obcokrajowców rozbiła obóz na tyłach jego ogródka i zaczęła mu mówić, co jest dla niego najlepsze. Głównym zadaniem żołnierzy było „utrzymywanie pokoju”. Głównym zadaniem Johna było zszywanie żołnierzy, cywilów i wrogów w chwilach, gdy utrzymywanie pokoju zawodziło.  
  
Widział rzeczy, które nawiedzały go potem w snach: młodych mężczyzn wołających matki, dzieci płaczące za zmarłymi rodzicami i utraconymi kończynami, matki krzyczące w udręce, której ogromu nigdy nie pojmie, i trzymające w ramionach malutkie, nieruchome zawiniątka, które pozostawały po eksplozji. Czasem życie wydawało się takie ponure, a słońce wydawało się takie złośliwe, świecąc jasno pomimo ogromu straty, cierpienia i zapachu krwi. John oglądał zbyt wiele filmów wojennych i był na zbyt wielu wojnach, więc wiedział, że życie naśladuje sztukę – mili faceci i dziewczyny zawsze ginęli pierwsi, zostawali ranni, dostawali nerwicy frontowej lub o wiele, wiele gorzej. Wolał nie zbliżać się do poszczególnych żołnierzy, a nawet trzymał pewien dystans z kolegami medykami. Miał przyjaciół i od czasu do czasu nawet jakiś przelotny romans, ale starał się ograniczać je do minimum – życie tutaj było i tak wystarczająco skomplikowane.  
  
Ale drzewko wydawało się naprawdę podnosić ludzi na duchu. Sam Rosenthal, kolega chirurg, wyznał mu, że ucieszyło nawet jego – żydowskiego ateistę.  
  
– To psychosomatyczne, John – powiedział Sam, wskazując szczupłą ręką w stronę drzewka, światełek i małej szopki. Pogrzebał w pamięci, żeby przywołać terminy, które zapamiętał ze swojego pierwszego małżeństwa z psychoterapeutką. – To nas trochę pociesza, ta szczypta normalności, wiesz? Widzisz to gówno w domu i wygląda normalnie. Widzisz je tutaj – przypomina ci, że w Anglii ludzie będą kupować świąteczne cukierki, znów wydadzą za dużo na zabawki i jedzenie, i że życie nadal się tam toczy.  
  
John zgodził się z nim, choć przypuszczał, że dla niektórych ludzi w obozie to było coś więcej. Był tylko jednym z wielu, którzy uczestniczyli w pasterce zeszłej nocy. Nadal nie był pewien, dlaczego na nią poszedł, nigdy nie był religijny, ale cieszył się, że to zrobił. Ojciec John Paul, jak na ironię protestant, obchodził swoje pierwsze święta Bożego Narodzenia na linii frontu i aż zamrugał z wrażenia za szkłami okularów, gdy zobaczył zatłoczony namiot, który był jego aktualną parafią. Zwykle miał do czynienia tylko z małą grupą religijnych żołnierzy, zaś teraz wszystkie ławki były zajęte, a dodatkowe krzesła przyniesiono aż ze stołówki.  
  
Ale tylko wzruszył ramionami, poprawił koloratkę, wyprostował się do swoich pełnych sześciu stóp i dwóch cali wzrostu, odgarnął piaskowoblond włosy zasłaniające błękitne oczy (JP był zupełnie nieświadomy swego przydomka Gorący Wikary z Bazy) i odprawił cholernie dobrą mszę. Kazanie miało odpowiednią długość, nie było za słodkie, z nutą nostalgii za czasami świetności figurek z Gwiezdnych wojen i laleczek firmy Chad Valley, i (dzięki niebiosom) nie za świątobliwe. JP był świetnym facetem, więc gdy wybiła północ i wszyscy zaczęli odwracać się i mówić „Wesołych świąt” do sąsiadów, rzeczywiście poczuli ciepło świątecznej atmosfery.  
  
A dziś był bożonarodzeniowy obiad i John siedział wciśnięty pomiędzy ogromnym Jeffem Mackellarem, sympatycznym Szkotem, który nie uważał zdań za sensowne, dopóki nie zawierały choć jednego przekleństwa, a Natashą „Tash” Nielsen, jedną z niewielu kobiet w bazie, oraz jedyną kobietą chirurgiem, a w dodatku cholernie dobrą. Nosiła zwykle krótko ścięte włosy, z wyjątkiem zaskakująco długiej grzywki, którą lubiła farbować na różne kolory. Dziś akurat miała ona barwę uroczystej czerwieni.  
  
Naprzeciwko nich siedział Sam – nie obchodził Bożego Narodzenia, ale za to uwielbiał dobrą wyżerkę; Mike Pearson, młody kapitan z żoną i dzieckiem w domu, i ojciec JP, który wygłosił przed posiłkiem modlitwę (celowo krótką i lekko nonszalancką). Jedzenie było całkiem dobre, wszyscy w stołówce radośni, a ponieważ Afganistan jest krajem muzułmańskim, więc mieszali sok pomarańczowy i napoje Shloera. Podczas posiłku opowiadali żenujące historie, które im się przydarzyły w Boże Narodzenie, a które okazywały się przezabawne. Tash przez przypadek podczas świątecznego lunchu ujawniła swoją orientację, przed całą zebraną rodziną. „Wliczając nianię, stryjów, pociotków, naprawdę wszystkich. Nim podano kawę i ciasteczka każdy z nich wiedział, że jestem lesbą”. Mac był kiedyś tak podekscytowany, że zmoczył się w świąteczny poranek. "Ile miałeś lat?" "Dwadzieścia siedem. Żartuję, przestańcie się śmiać, skurczybyki!" Rodzina Mike’a słyszała jego i jego późniejszą narzeczoną, gdy „wyrażali swoje uczucia” w Wigilię, a na drugi dzień na mszy nikt nie mógł im spojrzeć w oczy. JP, gdy był świeżo upieczonym kapłanem, w parafii w małej wiosce, tak upił się w Wigilię, że prawie zapomniał o porannej mszy. A potem, kiedy przyszło do komunii, zapach wina spowodował, że zwymiotował wprost na futrzany kapelusz pani Dotterel, żony burmistrza. Wymigał się jakoś, twierdząc, że ma „zimową grypę jelitową”. Sam w wieku trzynastu lat, uznany w końcu za prawdziwego mężczyznę, o mało nie spalił rodzinnego domu, gdy ostatniego wieczoru Hanuki przypadł mu zaszczyt zapalenia świec – pochylił się za daleko i podpalił swoją jarmułkę. „Myślałem, że nadchodzi koniec świata, tak wszyscy wrzeszczeli, wyglądałem jak pieprzona latarnia. A mój brat, który poprzedniego wieczoru dostał polaroid, robił w tym czasie mnóstwo cholernych zdjęć!”  
  
A potem była kolej Johna i opowiedział historię swojego spektakularnego wigilijnego zerwania ze swoją ówczesną dziewczyną, Karen, kiedy powiedział jej, że wraca do wojska, do Afganistanu. Łzy śmiechu spływały po twarzach jego kolegów, gdy wyjaśniał, że zdecydował się jej o tym powiedzieć po… no wiecie, a potem wszystko się potoczyło tak szybko, że miał tylko czas wciągnąć bokserki, nim pogoniła go z jego własnego mieszkania. Na szczęście dziesięć minut później wypadła z niego jak burza, ze swoimi rzeczami, więc mógł wrócić do środka. Wcześniej jednak jego sąsiedzi, goście pobliskiego pubu po drugiej stronie ulicy i kilku spóźnionych klientów kupujących w sklepie prezenty świąteczne miało okazję go zobaczyć, stojącego na rogu ulicy i odmrażającego sobie tyłek w bokserkach z Kermitem.  
  
– Dlaczego, kurwa, stałeś na dworze? – spytał Mac, gdy tylko udało mu się złapać oddech.  
  
– W tamtej chwili wydawało mi się to najmądrzejszą rzeczą. Goniła mnie po schodach z tosterem w ręce… – To znów ich rozbawiło, a JP na chwilę przestał się śmiać i łapiąc oddech zapytał, czy to był opiekacz marki Breville. Z jakiegoś powodu wiedza o tym, że tak, marka się zgadzała, wydawała się jeszcze bardziej zabawna.  
  
John też się śmiał, ale czuł niejasne poczucie winy, gdy myślał o Karen, której już nie spotykał, ale z którą chodził ponad rok. Poznał ją w kafejce po powrocie z Somalii, a ona była oczarowana nim i jego wojennymi historiami. Bardzo ją lubił i nawet czasami miał wrażenie, że ją kocha, ale coś było z nimi nie tak. Pasowali do siebie, Karen była drobną osóbką z gęstymi, jasnobrązowymi włosami do ramion, które ładnie się wiły wokół twarzy, jeśli ich nie wyprostowała. Nosiła eleganckie żakiety i bluzki, buty na niskim obcasie i pracowała jako farmaceutka. Nie malowała się przesadnie, tolerowała jego siostrę i dobrze dogadywała się z Clarą, jeździła Volkswagen Golfem i mówiła troszkę po włosku. Było im dobrze razem, choć czasem John miał wrażenie, że Karen nie do końca łapie jego poczucie humoru. Życie seksualne było w porządku, choć nie za bardzo ekscytujące. Z perspektywy czasu John zdał sobie sprawę, że w ich związku Karen często analizowała go, jako potencjalnego partnera na całe życie. Pytając go o dzieci, i czy nie ma zamiaru skończyć z tym „całym wojskiem”. Odpowiadał, że zamierza, ale nie był do końca szczery. Nawet leżąc z Karen w łóżku w ten wilgotny, niedzielny poranek, i czytając gazetę czuł, jak pod skórą zaczyna mu coś się budzić – potrzeba powrotu na linię ognia.  
  
Karen myślała, że po kolejnych turach w Kosowie, Somalii i Sierra Leone skończył z karierą wojskową, że to już wystarczy, że już się tego pozbył. Wyglądała na bardziej wkurwioną na to, że „zmarnował jej czas” niż na rzeczywisty koniec ich związku. Prawie dwa lata później, siedząc w stołówce w Boże Narodzenie podczas swojej drugiej tury w Afganistanie, John zdał sobie sprawę, że Karem była zła dlatego, że jego praca znaczyła dla niego więcej niż ona, a raczej ich wspólna przyszłość. To był trudny do przyjęcia fakt, ale nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Nie mógł jej wtedy nic powiedzieć. To był główny powód, dla którego został na ulicy, zmarznięty i upokorzony. Po prostu nie wiedział jak TO powiedzieć swojej pięknej, mądrej kobiecie, której po prostu nie kochał wystarczająco mocno.  
  
– Wszystko w porządku, kotku? – spytała Tash, która (z pozoru twarda baba) miała w zanadrzu fantastycznie urocze określenia na osoby, które lubiła.  
  
– Tak… tylko wiesz… – odparł John. Wszyscy się zgodzili i John poczuł, że powinien się kopnąć, bo teraz wszyscy przypomnieli sobie dom. Mike, który powinien być z żoną i nowonarodzonym dzieckiem w swoim małym domku na obrzeżach Yorku, wyglądał na zadumanego i przygnębionego. JP zapewne myślał o swojej starej parafii w Cheshire, gdzie darzyły go miłością małe staruszki i nikogo nie obchodził jego męski współlokator. Sam myślał o chińskiej uczcie w domu swojej najstarszej córki w Crouch End, wszystkich dzieciach i swoich małych wnukach zebranych dookoła niego. Mac z kolei pamiętał o swoich czterech synach i żonie, którzy jechali do Edynburga, by śpiewać kolędy i zbierać fundusze na „Help For Heroes”. Był dumny, że jego chłopaki mogliby już sami założyć męski kwartet. Tash myślała o swojej dziewczynie, ich małym ciasnym mieszkaniu w Hastings, o psie, i o spacerach po wietrznej plaży, i o tym, że jeden nędzny telefon do domu nie wystarcza.  
  
John myślał o swoich biednych zmarłych rodzicach, o tym, jak mama w końcu poddała się paskudnej odmianie raka żołądka, jeszcze zanim doczekała się wnuków. Jak jego tata, zawsze taki odważny, pierwszy chirurg wojskowy w rodzinie, powoli zaczął po prostu znikać po tym, jak jego żona zmarła. John czuł, że powinien wtedy mocniej próbować i zawsze będzie żałował, że go tam nie było, i że zawsze będzie mieć za złe Harry za bycie tam i nie robienie niczego – nawet nie miała wymówki w postaci Kosowa. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć matce, nie był jej lekarzem i pod koniec ledwo poznawał swoją silną, wścibską, genialną mamę. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć tacie, który zawsze rozmawiał z nim o chirurgii i samochodach, ale nigdy o uczuciach, więc kiedy oczy ojca wypełniły się łzami, a ciałem wstrząsnął paroksyzm żalu, John mógł tylko ścisnąć go za ramię, pragnąc by było na to jakieś lekarstwo. Był jednak młodym lekarzem, miał świeżo w pamięci okropności wojny, i potrzebował odpoczynku, żeby poradzić sobie z własnymi uczuciami, a jeszcze z ojcem na głowie było to prawie niemożliwe. Myślał o Harry i cierpliwej Clare, bezskutecznie próbując sobie wyobrazić jak dużo alkoholu wypito w ich domu podczas świąt. Nigdy nie był w stanie porozmawiać z siostrą. Myślał o Karen i miał nadzieję, naprawdę miał nadzieję, że znalazła to, czego szukała, nawet jeśli to znaczy, że już z nią nigdy nie porozmawia.  
  
Rozejrzał się wokół, po podobnie przygnębionych twarzach i wzniósł do połowy wypełnioną szklankę musującego soku:  
  
– Za nieobecnych przyjaciół.  
  
Mike uśmiechnął się, podniósł swoją szklankę równocześnie z Macem - obaj byli pod wrażeniem nieznanej dotąd celności słów Watsona. Tash, z wilgotnymi oczyma, klepnęła go w kolano, po czym uszczypnęła w policzek i także wzniosła kieliszek. JP wyglądał na wzruszonego, szeroki uśmiech przeciął jego przystojną twarz i także wzniósł swój, podczas gdy Sam „Nie jestem sentymentalny” Rosenthal, wyglądając jakby bardzo próbował nie płakać, podniósł szybko swój.  
  
– Za nieobecnych przyjaciół – powiedzieli chórem i wypili toast. Potem nastała przejmująca cisza, przerwana przez Maca.  
  
– Kurwa mać, co za gówno – powiedział, patrząc na resztkę soku w szklance. Natychmiast powrócił poprzedni nastrój, może tym razem podszyty lekką nutą smutku. John mimo wszystko był szczęśliwy, i nawet zadowolony, że chociaż raz udało mu się powiedzieć to, co należy.  
  


* * *


End file.
